


Finding Happiness (But at sea)

by Astrocorruption



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Everyone Has Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrocorruption/pseuds/Astrocorruption
Summary: It was a quiet night when Connor came across four figures outside his family's cabin, each wearing mask to cover their identities. Which was useless when you're up against Connor Stern.“So..? Are you going to explain yourselves or just continue loitering outside the Sterns cabin..? All while covering your faces might I add, which in itself is very suspect..”It was the man with different coloured eyes who spoke. His voice carrying nothing but a gentle wave of smoothness with it.“I know this looks really bad-“ He raised his hands in an act of surrender.. And Connor couldn’t help but think it was cute how the other thought he might be akin to an afraid animal. Like he needed to try and calm Connor down.“-But you see this is just a huge misunderstanding”And Connor had half the mind to slap him.





	Finding Happiness (But at sea)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three in the morning and spent ages editing it. But here it is! Idk why it came to be but it did xD

Not many things could get under Connor’s skin. He was what some would describe as “an unfeeling machine”, raised to be adaptable and never show more than what he himself permitted. The control he held had always been something to be marvelled at. By himself and everyone he met.

But that didn’t mean there wasn’t a few situations that could break that mask. Scarce few, but a few none the less.

One of them being, his debilitating fear of heights.

He never understood why he reacted so badly to it. Just how it went. How it always was. He had come to terms with it. And by that he meant, Amanda had come to terms with it. They all fussed over what could have caused it on many occasions. Maybe something in from his childhood, something so long forgotten he could never hope to recall it. Had caused all his woes. But he suspected Amanda and Elijah knew the truth and were keeping it from him. Just another way to control him, he wagered.

Which was frustrating because to his own dismay anytime he was higher than a few feet his whole body would freeze up, adrenaline would pump liquid fear through his veins. Panic completely clouding his mind and preventing him from moving away from the source of his fear. And he’d never know the reason why.

The phobia was as inconvenient as it sounded and no matter how much he “worked” on it, there was no improvement in all his years of therapy. Only in the last year had they given up trying. He was now 21 and still afraid of looking down whenever he was higher than a few inches, scared he’d lose his cool and make a fool of himself and the Stern family name.

Connor hated his own lack of control on the situation, but there was nothing he could do but hope and pray no one was around next time it happened. Because there was no way to stop it, just to try and hide when the situation came up again.

This led up to his current “problem”. One which had been forced onto him by none other than Amanda Stern herself. THE official ice queen. 

Because you see he was currently on a cruise…. (With his family) which was already in itself, a fucking nightmare.

First and most important problem, they were up high. The boat being hundreds of meters above the salty sea water. And not only that he was pretty much constantly put off by the gentle sway of the boat. which was relaxing at the best of times, and downright nauseating at the worst. But those were only the beginning to his horror.

There were people. Lots of people. The entire lower and upper decks being packed at any one moment. Too many people for his comfort. Too many rich and entitled socialites. The absolute worst kind to interact with. And not only that, but the fact he was expected to “talk” to these folks _and_ be polite. Was as nauseating as the boat was. This entire trip was nothing short of hell on the sea.

As the oldest Stern child, Connor had done his fair share of rubbing shoulders with his mother’s colleagues and had ensured he was not only well liked but also trusted among them. Doing anything it took to integrate into their ranks. Stuff he was proud of and some that would probably be used as blackmail against him, later hopefully. He wasn’t in the humour to deal with folk who didn’t understand, that even if they had dirt on him. He had worst dirt on them. Never underestimate a Stern. If there was nothing else to understand in this world, that was it.

Also, that no matter what, Amanda always got what she wanted in the end. No matter what he had to go through to get it.

And of course, if his mother was pleased she wouldn’t let him know. That was too parental for her. Far too…. Weak.

He often envied his younger brother for not having it quite so bad. On the Amanda front, of course, nowhere else. Mother wouldn’t relentlessly hound Niles to act more like a Stern or to berate him for the smallest mister meaner. But Connor often thought maybe it was for the best.

He was the oldest child. It was better to take the emotional abuse and keep his younger brother safe. That was what the older siblings were expected to do, it’s how it’s always been. Plus, Nines did always take everything mother said way too seriously. It was for the best that Connor got most of the hits. He was by far, more capable to handle Amanda’s moods.

Anyway, trying to avoid her wrath, was why Connor was in his current predicament, trapped on the largest boat to grace the seven seas, miles away from any other civilization and trapped with hundreds of “upper class men” and snotty royalty.

The incessant endless small talk and fake smiles drove him up the wall. He could safely say he'd rather be anywhere, but where he currently was. Everyone he had met the past few days were so boring and concerned with themselves. How they even functioned outside their own homes he didn’t know. 

It hadn't helped that his mother had only convinced him to come by lying to his face. Saying it would only be for three days. He believed he’d be dropped off at the port and she’d stay on it for another ten days. Almost two weeks of blissful peace without her. It was like god had answered all his prayers and given him all his birthday presents at once.

He only found out it was a non-stop two-week trip after the ship had sailed, and there was no going back. So, suffice to say, whoever was up above had been idle and instead downstairs was answering his calls. Which seemed to be a common theme in his life.

To say he was livid would be an understatement. But Niles wasn't fairing much better. He hated being here as much as Connor did, maybe even more. His younger brother had never been one for social situations. Even if Amanda called for them.

So here they both were, only four days into the trip spending almost every moment in the cloak room rubbing shoulders with their fellow peers and faking enjoyment in all the unwanted social situations.

It was lucky enough he was a perfect example of politeness. Acting always came naturally to him, even as small child he knew exactly what to do to please the adults around him. Crocodile smiles and pleasantries being close to second nature. It was harder for his brother. Niles never was one to take bullshit. And with so many politicians on this trip, he was having a tough time showing self-control. Connor was counting down the hours when he finally broke and lost his cool.

But just after Three days and four nights it was beginning to become tiresome and Connor found himself out of his room walking the empty deck for some peace. Trying hard to find his happy place, an impossible task for him. Even so It didn’t matter if he found it, the quiet midnight stroll under moonbeams beat anything happening down below. So, he’d take his time.

If he had had any appreciation for beauty he would have said it was breath-taking night on Jericho. The white moonlight shun just right so that he could make out the deck and the water far off the horizon. The top was quiet, save for the soft patter of his own footsteps. 

It was the only escape from the boat, a necessity he needed.

So far he had created a routine he followed religiously every night, just so that he could get some sleep. Making a list of actions before settling for the night helped him sleep immensely. After leaving his room each night he would do seven laps of the entire deck, exactly seven, no more and no less, or he wouldn’t sleep a wink without a sleeping pill. Each time passing their cabin six times before entering it. Avoiding the edges of the cruise ship perfectly, allowing himself the comfort that if he didn’t pay much attention maybe he was just at a fancy hotel. One that imitated a cruise ship’s rock perfectly.

They should have had their cabin down below like everyone else, but Amanda had kicked up a fuss, forcing the captain to give them an above deck room, which had been his own before they took it. Connor would feel bad for him but anyone who cares so much about what Ms stern wanted didn’t need his sympathies. So now they had a double door which led straight out to the pool and Amanda had no need to walk more than ten steps out of their cabin to sit and enjoy the nice weather.

It made sense for the captain to be terrified of her though. She had singlehandly funded the entirety of the cruise and could fire him in a moment’s notice. Probably had the letter already signed and only just had to date and send it off to his superiors.

She always was relentless like that. If the devil and her met one day, Connor had a feeling he’d be out of the job. 

Connor didn’t care much for the room and had no kind words for its view. If anything, it was an annoyance. The pool was often busy and loud, which meant sleeping during the day was out of the question. So, he’d have to either pretend to sleep or would have to go down below and talk, when he’d rather not be conscious let alone thinking about anything.

So therefore, he couldn’t even say he was thankful. To be honest he had wished the captain would have had a backbone and stood up to her. But his wish went unneeded like usual and the man had bent over backwards to accommodate “Ms Stern".

The deck was completely devoid of anyone which was how he liked it (and how it usually was). There was a light breeze, which he usually found bothersome and distracting during the day. Was comforting and gentle currently. It was one of the only and first times he found “nature” calming.

Oddly while his midnight walk there was a strange occurrence on his forth night. Just as he was entering his last and sixed lap of the ship. He was met with the strangest sound. Before he met the bend which would allow him sight of their cabin entrance. Just around the corner.

He heard hushed whispering.

Now after days of walking at this ungodly hour he had never encountered anyone, let alone heard voices on the deck. Everyone slept at this time, and all the rooms were under the deck. So, there was no reason for them to come up. It was so unexpected, and Connor stopped short of the turn, so he could sneak a peek at who was there.

He had half expected to see Niles talking to that riffraff, _Gavin,_ outside their doors. Even thinking the name made Connor nauseous. Thank god mother had yet to find out about them. When she did the whole ship would find out themselves. She may even die of shock that day. Or maybe just out of embarrassment. For having not only a gay son but also that he chooses a common gambler, who has an air of disobedience and an intense potty mouth. Can’t even pronounce fuck, the poor bugger.

He could only imagine how she’d react when she made the discovery that she actually has two gay sons.

But no. Among them Niles was not included. They were all not close to his proportions. He could tell even though he couldn’t see nearly all their faces.

They certainly weren’t upper class, and only about half could be considered middle class. The others were Labourers. Wearing fashion common for the masses. But the question was, what were they doing outside their doors?

Three of the four were wearing masks. Tacky Masquerade ones to be exact. Which was redundant because it would be easy to identify them just by their clothes, hair and eyes. Connor estimated that he would have been able to just be given an evening. Of course, the closest man to him also had yet to put on his mask so Connor could easily see all his features. Whoever they were they were amateurs. The way they spoke and moved told him everything he needed to know.

And all he needed to know was that if a fight broke out he could take them. Only two of them had any muscle mass and one of them was the unmasked male. A simple knee to the groin would give Connor more than enough time to incapacitate the others before finishing him off.

With all that in mind he strolled over. Unafraid. Just like usual.

But even with him not masking his footsteps, they didn’t notice his presence. Not even when he was but A few feet away. Practically on top of them. Each of Them too engrossed with their quiet arguing. He would have found it humorous if he wasn’t so impatient this night. Maybe he should just knock them all out and call it a night. But that seemed rude and his natural curiosity about their intentions wouldn’t be answered. Which wouldn’t do.

So, he promptly got their attention in what he thought was the least startling way.

With a polite cough. Well two to be exact.

He took great pleasure in their instant reactions, which varied from complete fear to anger. All eyes on him, Connor then placed his arms behind his back. Taking more notes on each of them.

The unmasked man was slightly taller than Connor and the rest of the group. He was obviously a labourer of some kind, body built from years of hard work. Even though he was working class he was neat, clean shaven and the only thing staining his appearance was paint littering his hands and clothes. Not much of this matter though as even if he had changed his clothes, washed his hands and been masked, his rare eye colours would have given his identity away. One eye blue and the other green were uncalled of. Connor already knew exactly who he was. They had met before he became an outlaw. How had no one on the boat recognised him? 

It was absurd. They really have no clue how to be inconspicuous, and everyone on this crew was useless.

The female of the four was the only one who took fighting stance. She reacted instantly and had good reflexes, Connor could tell she was a seasoned in combat. The only one of them who had any experience. Her face was covered but he could see long red hair and emerald green eyes. Not too many women with those features that weren’t guests.

The other two males were smaller, middle class types, dressed proper like scholars. Out of the other two they were the furthest from thieves and the closest to belonging on the deck. One black with guarded dark eyes and the other blond with fair skin. Both looked terrified standing behind the others. He slightly felt bad. They were out of their dept.

Even in the few seconds of observing Connor could already tell he'd be able to positively identify all of them in a line up should the situation call for it.

“Good evening..”

They all stood deathly still. Obviously not expecting any interruption. The silence stretched on and Connor had the image of himself walking past them and go into his cabin, pretending he hadn’t seen Anything.

He continued.

“So..? Are you going to explain yourselves or just continue Loitering outside the Sterns cabin? All while covering your faces might I add, which is very suspect..”

It was the man with different coloured eyes who spoke. His voice carrying nothing but a gentle wave of smoothness with it. That, if Connor was a weaker man would have completely pacified him. Luckily he was stronger than that. It took more than a silky voice and a handsome face to stop his inquiries.

“I know this looks really bad-“ He raised His hands in an act of surrender.. And Connor couldn’t help but think it was cute how the other thought he might be akin to an afraid animal. Like he needed to try and calm Connor down. “-But you see this is just a huge misunderstanding”

Connor had half the mind to slap him. The man was trying to make him feel at ease. It was insulting and patronizing. But still even as he felt annoyance, he knew that it was mostly because the tactics were working. Like an amateur he wanted to believe they weren’t doing anything criminal. And that’s just what HE wanted. Which irritated Connor to no end.

The man gestured to his companions but didn’t fully turn and didn’t put his arms down either. Keeping them by his sides like there was nothing he’d rather be doing but having a conversation with Connor.

“I promise we meant no harm-”

“well do forgive me if I don’t believe the word of masked strangers”

At least he had the decency to wince. The woman beside him just eyed him up like he was an insignificant bug on her blouse. A bane in her very existence. Probably planning how she’d get rid of his body if the situation called for it. But he couldn’t really blame her, the feeling was mutual. He would have been in his bed by now if they hadn’t crossed paths. His bed was but two doors away. The idea of knocking them out and getting the guards to clean up suddenly appealed much more. Especially with the woman looking at him like that. Would be very satisfying seeing her behind bars. But no, he wouldn’t. He was too much of a gentleman to fully commit to hurting someone who hadn’t even wronged him.

Unlike the other man she didn’t have an aura of gentleness. She was pure anger and he could sense a storm brewing. Maybe he would be forced to fight before retiring for the night. Might make up for all the rich food he had been eating the last few days. His pants seemed more snug than usual.

Her tone matched her expression to a T.

“if you knew what was good for you, you’d turn around and pretend you didn’t se nothing.”

Connor wanted to laugh. But decided doing so would do nothing but aggravate her further. She wasn’t having any of his silence though because just then she began stepping forward. Connor bracing himself for a conflict. He hadn’t even done anything of note.. yet. 

“Did you not-"

“North, stop. Threatening people it does nothing for our cause! In fact it just hurts it!"

"So! Fuck it! He's the one wandering around at this time. Deserves whatever comes his way-"

All the others stepped forward to prevent her from coming to attack him. Probably not wanting things to look any worse on their part. They had been found out. He wasn’t in the wrong, to be fair he just wanted to go to bed.

Two things registered in his mind, firstly, her name is North, secondly that the painter was the only one who was holding her back. Connor had a feeling he knew what this was about. But kept this to himself. It was apparent they had no idea who he was. Which worked in his favour.

“yeah, it’ll just make things worse, Much worse!"

Just when he thought progress was happening and his bed was closer than before, but then they began bickering back and forth.

“... Nothing good ever comes from your ideas-"

“.. listen if we could just stop arguing !”

“.. don’t fight guys, we need to stop this from escalat-"

“.. It’s only him we can totally just knock-"

“..North, stop! What the actual fuck, we’re not knocking anyone out-!”

Connor actively began ignoring everything that left Norths mouth. It wasn’t her fault that she was unaware he could kill someone, dispose of their body with no evidence or chance of discovery. He was a living "killing machine" of the highest calibre.

Though if that was true, why was it His night ruined? He had let chaos reign just outside their own door. And for what? His own curiosity? It was stupid, But He still didn’t know why they were here, and it was only a matter of time until he found out.

So, he might as well speed up the process.

They had no bags to carry stolen goods, so they weren't thieves. Or if they were they'd be true simpletons.

“So...” He spoke with clarity and grace. Stopping the mess, they were spewing. Interrupting their chaos was bringing to be a common theme. “What exactly are you here to do then?”

The first of their group. Who he had identified as a figure head of the group. He seemed to have most sway among them and spoke with their best interest at hand. An admirable characteristic to have. He also displayed control like Connor. He carried himself so that only what he wanted others to see was on display. Connor had also learned that years ago, when they had first met.

“ah well.. you could call us pranksters of such. We were simply going to play a little practical joke” Connor raised His eyebrow. He couldn’t believe his ears.

“Are you serious? So, you were going to prank the Sterns?”

Connor hated referring to himself and Niles in such a manner but needs must.

“Not exactly.."

“Just that bitch." The woman spat the words. Something he had rarely seen a person do. Except once or twice with regards to his mother as well. Which was fair enough.

Now Connor could have alerted the guards and gotten them all arrested, left it at that and forgot about this night.

Or even just walked away leaving them to whatever their plans were. Which appealed to him so. But Niles would never forgive him or himself if anything happened to her. If you asked him there was too much loyalty in his brother. It was inconvenient at the best of times. Damn right infuriating at the worst.

“What kind of prank were you planning on playing on her?”

He was genuinely interested.

They all glanced at each other. Looking for some sort of guidance. Connor was at a loss himself.

“So, you're telling me you were full on ready to enter her cabin, masks on, and you don’t know what you're going to do? What were you hoping for when you got inside?”

The one he dubbed “the leader” because he seemed to speak for all of them.

“A stroke of inspiration?”

He tried to joke.

Connor signed.

“You obviously have no idea what you’re doing. I’m sure you didn’t know Amanda is a notoriously light sleeper who would wake at the slightest breeze let alone creak. Or that her son Niles is trained to protect her at a moments notices and sleeps in the room just next to hers.”

Connor didn’t include himself even thought he slept right beside her too. There was a reason for that though.

They all quickly deflated. Dreams crushed. It was poetic in a dark sort of sense. He almost felt bad.

“Well.. when you put it like..”

Connor rolled up his sleeves.

“It’s a good thing you have me to help then. Now, get rid of those ridiculous masks. You’re too suspicious with them on."

Connors night may have been ruined, but so had his expected almost two weeks away from Amanda and his duties, so he might as well ruin Amanda’s day and her trip altogether too. They could suffer together. Blood ruins thicker than water, and all that nonsense.

“What? I don’t understand. You just said-"

“Yes well. It seems like you choose the perfect night for your repentance. Not only has Amanda taken sleeping pills, which will prevent anything from waking her for at least 8 more hours but also her son Niles isn’t even in his room. He enjoys going to the casino to flirt with a certain gambler at this time.”

Connor couldn’t even hide the distain in his voice. What his brother saw in that man, he’d never understand. 

“So? You just said all that to..?”

“Show how underprepared you all are. If nothing comes of tonight, at least you’ve learned a good lesson.”

The girl scoffed angrily. One of the scholars at the back snorted behind his hand.

“Now let’s get inside. Staying out here makes us stand out like a sore thumb, and I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not get the guards attention.”

He could see it in their expressions. They all were listening. Ready for action and excited the tides had turned. Thank god Niles hadn’t been the one to discover them. Though maybe something similar would have happened too.

Niles was a cheeky bugger when he felt the need to be.

The leader grinned at him. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

“So... you have a plan right?”

Connors face broke into a genuine smile for the first time on this nightmarish trip. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this night (Even if he regretted it in the morning.)

“Naturally. Now let’s put it to good use.”

* * *

Connor stood outside in the shadows of the moon, smoking a cigarette. Watching the clouds dance along the ocean air, he found the smell of the sea and Tobacco oddly a nice combination. But it was hard to tell if it was because he knew Amanda would hate it, or that he did like it. Either way he enjoyed it while he waited.

It didn’t take long for Niles to come back from whatever he did, thank god it was without his partner in crime. The early morning would have ended much quicker and not in his favour if Gavin had been here.

Niles nodded in greeting. But even Connor could tell he was surprised to find him outside their door, waiting up for him.

“Connor..”

“Niles..”

It wasn’t a stand off per say. But they had never had the best relationship. Amanda made sure of that. Pitting them against each other constantly. Comparing and undermining their accomplishments. Niles was her obvious favourite though. Nothing he could do would change that. But that didn’t matter anymore to him.

He just wanted to be happy for once. Which seemed unreachable. 

Niles frowned at him as he took a puff of his cigarette.

“How was your stroll tonight?”

Connor didn’t know whether he felt comfortable with the knowledge that his little brother knew about his midnight walks.

“Uneventful. Did you make any winnings?”

Niles eyes hardened.

“I don’t gamble, you are aware of this"

Connor put his cigarette out against the wall. Trying not to react as quick as he normally would. Now was not the time to start something. Not when he needed his brother on his side. Had Niles always been so quick to try and fight him? Or was that Amanda’s influence. It was hard to tell.

“Yes, well.. Your boyfriend does, and I know you advise him.”

Niles frowned disapprovingly.

“He’s not my boyfriend”

Connor wanted to scoff. Instead he just kept on track.

“I didn’t mean anything by the comment. I was simply trying to satiate my own curiosity."

His brother relaxed.

“I see. Well, we never plan on moving from the table with less than what he arrives with”

They both smirked at that. Sterns never did lose anything.

“Sounds like they might bar you from playing soon"

Niles chuckled lightly.

“That is very possible.”

They stood in comfortable silence or at least as comfortable as it could be with two rival brothers. Connor was nervous, he hid it well, but Niles probably could see right through him. They were twins after all. Grew up together even if it didn’t feel like that always. Sometimes they felt like complete strangers.

“Now if you excuse me, I am going to retire for the night.”

“Of course."

But Connor didn’t let him go completely. Not yet. He needed to ensure Niles didn’t ruin their plans.

“Niles..”

He stopped him by putting his hand on his arm. Surprising his younger brother, they didn’t generally do physical contact. And for a second Connor believed he had overstepped his boundaries, until Niles looked at him.

Truly looked at him.

With something other than his normal blank stare. As close to an expression of familial affection he’d ever received from him at that point.

Connor swallowed hard. He didn’t like this feeling of dread.

“Don’t check up on mother tonight.”

Niles looked at where Connor’s hand was on his bicep. Making the older pull away suddenly and continue. Trying to recover some ground again. He had overstepped.

“She's perfectly fine.”

“What did you do Connor?”

Niles didn’t sound angry.

“Nothing that would damage anything other than her pride."

Niles gave nothing away in his expression. And Connor had already freed him to go to bed or to go find mother. But maybe their relationship was slightly better than he had thought because Niles simply replied.

“We never had this discussion.”

“I don’t know what discussion you’re talking about. I was simply bidding you goodnight"

Nile’s face broke into something resembling a smile and he walked into their cabin leaving the front door slightly ajar.

“Don't stay out there for much longer. You'll get sick.”

“I will be but a moment”

“Goodnight, Connor”

Niles went into his room before Connor could get another word in and Connor let out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. His secret was now safe, and the plan would go off without a hitch. Mother would wake up, not in her room but in an exposed area outside. The pool to be exact.

Mother always hated getting wet, he secretly hoped she’d fall into it when she woke up. They were lucky for the double doors in the cabin. Without them, they never would have been able to move her entire air mattress outside.

Connor didn’t sleep a wink that night until he finally subsided and took half a sleeping pill. He was just too excited for what was to come tomorrow. Whether he regretted it or relished in the event. It would be something different. And in the past he may have been afraid of change but not now, now he welcomed it with open arms. 

* * *

Not even when morning broke did he wake. Only when there was angry shouting outside their cabin did he finally stir. But instead of getting up and checking it out, he just laughed, took the rest of his sleeping tablet and buried himself deeper under the covers. Only to claim later that the reason he didn’t awake from the commotion, was that he himself had taken sleeping pills. Which technically was the truth. And telling a lie close to the truth is harder to prove incorrect.

His words were believed by nearly everyone, but Amanda herself. Who knew though he had sleeping aids, he rarely took them. If Niles didn’t believe the lie he didn’t show it. Acting as if Connor could do no wrong. Which not only was surprising but also appreciated immensely.

Maybe their relationship was closer than what he thought.

So, when he gave his excuses Amanda shot him a suspicious glare but didn’t say anything further about it. Making a scene would do nothing of benefit for her…. Thankfully. He doubted this was the end of the discussion though. She would try and get him to break. But he was well trained in negotiation, there was no way he would talk. Same went for Niles.

For once in his life he felt untouchable.

But Connor believed he hadn’t suppressed his own glee at the entire situation very well. But… How could he when revenge was so sweet?

Even Niles had mirth in his usually stone-cold eyes as Amanda bristled in embarrassment. It was truly a sight to behold. It was probably the first time she wasn’t in control. It was first time Connor felt he had one upped her. A little rebellion was a good thing every once and awhile. Especially when your mother was (the) Amanda stern.

To Connor’s delight later that day Amanda changed their cabins to one below the deck, something had finally shifted in his eyes. The power was no longer in her hands. She wasn’t the immortal woman who couldn’t be touched. Even she had weaknesses he could exploit…if need be…. of course. It was something he wouldn’t forget.

Connor didn’t go up deck that night for a stroll. Instead he headed straight to the bar. Thinking about how the cruise was just beginning to get entertaining and how Amanda would be counting down the days until they returned home.

Sitting down on a stool by the counter he spotted Niles in the casino across the hall. With _Gavin Reed_ who was obviously winning at the roulette wheel. Niles was smiling. Bright and wonderful. Not a care in the world. It was an enlightening sight. One he wouldn't forget easily. Without Amanda holding him back Niles looked brighter, vibrant. Connor wished he could say the same about himself but even with her asleep he could still feel her hold on his life. He probably always would. No amount of distance would prevent that.

He was glad he was the older brother.

A drink was pushed in front of him and Connor smirked. A double whiskey. The same drink he had ordered exactly two days ago at dinner. Just before his mother had kicked up a fuss about the service.

“On the house"

Connor took the drink, taking a sip. It was one of his favourites. And his mother's least. He relished in her disapproving look when he asked for one. She knew not to complain though because it was a “mans" drink and if she did then he would only order something she hated even more.

“Oh? And do you give the same treatment to all your other bar patrons?”

Connor could see _him_ in the side of his view, polishing a glass with a rag, relaxed. He didn’t move away even though Connor didn’t exactly invite him for company and he had already got his drink.

He laughed at Connors question. He seemed _alive_. Much more than Connor had ever felt anyways.

“Think of it more as a thank you-” Connor turned to watch him carefully. “-for last night. None of us got in trouble and you get a couple of drinks on me"

Connor snorted. He very much doubted the man got paid enough to pay for his expensive tastes. It didn’t matter though, he’d pay for them himself later, when the bartender wasn’t looking. Even if he had to make it in tips.

He raised the glass.

“And revenge. Don’t forget about that.”

Connor downed his drink. The burn was worth it. Someone had to celebrate his win.

The other laughed and leaned on the counter. It might have been wishful thinking on Connor’s part, but man seemed to be interested. Mimicking Connors posture and smiling constantly. The bar had other patrons waiting to be served but still the other didn’t move. Instead letting his fellow bartenders look after them.

“Oh, yeah? What could a mother do to enact such a thing?”

“I’d tell you, but I don’t know you."

Connor watched him refill his drink, no question asked. He wanted to be smug at his transition to introductions but found it was not possible when the other seemed all but glad to formally greet him. Reaching forward to shake Connors hand like it was the only thing he had ever wanted.

they shook hands and Connor noticed how the other didn’t let go after the appropriate five seconds passed. His callous and over worked hands holding on almost afraid Connor would run away, as if Connor wasn’t already firmly planted on his seat.

The smaller enjoyed the contact just a bit too much and he found himself wanting to get to know the person who was divided not only by a counter but also by class (seemingly, though Connor knew the truth). 

“Well then-"

He was Not hiding his interest one bit. And Connor for once, found boldness endearing.

“-Mr Connor stern it is a pleasure to finally meet you-" he leaned in close, preventing any word from entering the grapevine. Not that anyone was paying attention to the two. “- for the first time of course” he added a little wink at the end which made Connor give out a real laugh.

Was its a common theme for the younger sterns to become infatuated with such cheeky rebellious fellows. Amanda will be livid. Which only encouraged Connors further. He couldn’t help the call to flirt and smile when someone so handsome was paying him attention. 

He would have questioned how the other knew his name, but he already understood it was because they had already met twice. Once in the others home during an art exhibition, before he was a wanted man, and the second time only two days prior. After an incident involving Amanda and a certain “disrespectful and callous” waitress, who’s name just so happened to be North. Which he grasped must have been the reason for retribution.

It also would have been unfair for Connor to know who he was and for it not to be mutual. So, it all worked out in the end. They both already had names to the other persons face.

Connor himself decided If they were going to act like they didn’t know each other he might as well make it exaggerated and unbelievable. For humour sake.

“Oh, why Mr Markus Manfred, I assure you the pleasure is all mine."

Connor counted an entirely inappropriate thirty seconds of contact between the two. If his mother had been present, or even if Niles hadn't been paying total attention to his own love interest, Markus Would have been reprimanded. But the universe seemed to favour their blooming interactions.

He poured Connor his third drink, seemingly perfectly content to only serve one patron the entire night.

“Don’t you have better things to do then keep me company?”

“There’s nothing I’d rather be doing, if that’s what you're asking”

“There's customers waiting to be served"

He still didn’t move. Humming unconcerned.

“The night is still young. They have no need to be in a rush to drink poison."

His eyes danced along Connors face, smiling at him like it was the easiest thing in the world. How did he do that? Maybe he’d understand one day.

Loud joyous shouts erupted from the roulette table.

Someone was winning.

“Well then, neither do I. As you said the night is still young."

**Author's Note:**

> I have vague plans to continue this but i might not unless i get a literal stroke of inspiration. So yeah... That's that. Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
